TOBENAI TSUBASA
by lenore4love
Summary: Manami Sangaku, su personalidad indescifrable y las alas que no pueden volar. One Shot


TOBENAI TSUBASA

_000_

**N/A: Antes que nada mil gracias por Haber por haber dado click a humilde viñeta. He venido a envenenar por segunda ocasión el fandom de Yowapedal porque el capitulo 22 de la segunda temporada me dejó con una sobredosis de inspiración.**

**De antemano pido una disculpa si Manami resultó algo OOC pero en serio disfruto de pensarlo en esta versión, así que dejada la advertencia y esperando me excusen por haberme dejado llevar, disfruten de este fic.**

**N/A2: El título Tobenai Tsubasa quiere decir Alas que no pueden volar, también es el título de la canción responsable de esta cosa, por si a alguien le interesa la cantante de la canción es Salyu.**

_000_

A Manami Sangaku le era dicho a menudo que siempre que lo veían correr en bicicleta, algo parecido a unas alas se asomaban de su espalda. Largas y delicadas, de plumas casi cristalinas y transparentes. Se agitaban junto con las rafagas de aire, nacían con el viento y se desvanecían a la par de este solo dando un espectáculo de unos cuantos segundos al subir una empinada cordillera o una dificil montaña.

Cuantas veces no habian alagado esas alas, tanto rivales como compañeros, todos se mostraban asombrados por ese peculiar espejisimo, incluso aseguraban que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento Manami saldría volando, se elevaría y desaparecía al mezclarse con la brisa pero lo único que hacía era acelerar en la bicicleta y dejar atras a todo mundo, lo normal en una competencia.

Manami sonreía como siempre al escuchar esto, incluso decía que era algo vergonzoso que soltaran ese tipo de comentarios, refiriendose a él como una especie de ángel o criatura mitológica.

Pero si Manami era algo, sería cualquier cosa menos un ángel. Y si esas cosas que sobresalían de su espalda eran alas, entonces eran unas que no podían volar.

Todo aquel que conocía a Manami podría asegurar que era un tipo misterioso, muy lejos de esa imagen alegre y amigable que ofrecía al resto del mundo sabían que esos ojos azules siempre escondían algo, que tras la sonrisa había mil y un cosas que no podrían ser nada buenas. ¿Qué escondía ese perfil indescifrable? ¿Qué había tras el gesto de imperturbable felicidad? Y sobre todo que diablos pasaba por la cabeza de Sangaku cuando se apretaba el pecho y su mirada se trastornaba a tal punto de hacerla aplastante.

Hasta ahora todos daban por hecho, incluidos sus compañeros de equipo, que el adolescente era una caja de secretos en los que su verdadera personalidad era uno de ellos; sin embargo mientras esto no interfiriera con las práticas y competencias dejaban al chico ser todo lo retorcido que quisiera, y por supuesto también lo dejaban ser un jugador aunque con esto ultimo se referían a otros ambitos.

El primero en notar este razgo de Manami no había sido otro mas que Toudou cuando le comentó acerca del brillante solecito y escalador del equipo de Sohoku de Chiba. El niño cuatro ojos que no tenía ninguna peculiaridad mas que su manía por el anime y manga pero que por alguna extraña razón tenía a todo el equipo de ciclismo de carreras tonteando por él, Makishima no era excepción, cosa que había provocado que Toudou no parara de hablar del tema totalmente indignado por la nueva fijación de su adorado Maki-chan.

Manami solo había atinado a sonreirse de esa manera extraña que no era su expresión infantil y traviesa, era esa otra mueca que ensombrecía ligeramente su mirada de una tetrica manera, igualmente su voz se volvía de un tono mas bajo y un poco mas grave.

Sería interesante, pensaba el escalador de Hakone, conocer a ese supuesto novato que había terminado por cautivar a todo un equipo. A juzgar por lo que había escuchado podría ser que se tratara de alguien como él, otra farsa con una carita inocentona, un acto perfectamente bien montado de inocencia y entusiasmo.

Mientras subía por la colina en su bicicleta Manami se sonrió, claro, matar el tiempo un rato con ese muchacho posiblemente sería entretenido, no es como si tuviera alguna otra cosa que hacer fuera de sus entrenamientos usuales y si era un escalador como él eso solo sumaba mas puntos a su diversión.

Fue así como terminó por conocer a Onoda Sakamichi, un especimen interesante a decir verdad. Patoso, efectivamente un ñoño hasta la médula como lo habían descrito antes y por supuesto, uno de los favoritos del equipo de Sohoku. Era increible ver cuanta estima el resto de sus compañeros le tenía, la confianza depositada en él y todo ese tipo de cosas que se ven una versión romántica de un equipo atletico.

Manami que en ese momento sonreía con una inocencia casi infantil, pensaba para sus adentros lo habil que era Sakamichi-kun para haber logrado obtener todo ese afecto y toda esa admiración para él solo. Ah... visto desde esa manera a Sangaku no se le antojaba otra cosa mas que destrozar esa imagen del gentil Onoda.

Fue así como se aproximó a él, también jugando ese papel amigable al que Onoda perfectamente se había sincronizado, incluso hicieron una promesa de volver a verse en el inter escolar, vaya cliché pero no estaba mal.

Como competidor Onoda no se quedaba muy atrás, tal vez en parte la admiración que sus compañeros le dedicaban si tenía una razon de ser, efectivamente era sorprendente que alguien de primer año que recién había entrado al mundo del ciclismo de carreras fuera capaz de seguir el ritmo de los veteranos, que a pesar de las dificultades se mantuviera al pie del cañón y que por encima de todo, sonriera al subir una montaña, justo como le sucedía a Manami. Esa debió haber sido su primera alerta.

Y le siguieron muchísimas mas, durante e incluso después de la competencia... debió haberse dado cuenta o posiblemente lo hizo pero solo atinó a fingir ignorancia ante lo evidente. Onoda era totalmente diferente de él en absolutamente todos los sentidos.

Era en una noche cuando invitó a Sakamichi a Hakone, este encantado no perdió el tiempo y aceptó de inmediato, no podía perderse la oportunidad de ver a un querido amigo como lo era Manami así que al siguiente fin de semana de hecha la invitación, ahí estaba.

Era extraño como había horas en las que Manami se olvidaba de las verdaderas intenciones que tenía con Onoda y todo se borraba de su cabeza para dedicarse a escalar y hacer pequeñas competencias infantiles en las que se apostaban bebidas y otras tonterias. Ver a Onoda sonreír al seguirlo, escucharlo adularlo, disfrutar de la brisa que se colaba por sus costados con el murmullo del agitar de las hojas y las ramas de los arboles, el girar de los pedales, cadenas y ruedas de la bicicleta... Si la libertad era representada en un sentimiento seguramente era ese.

Aquella ocasión la noche los había alcanzado pero como era verano el frescor nocturno solo los ayudaba a sentirse mas relajados. Las cigarras seguían cantando y el concreto bajo sus pies todavía soltaba calor que abrazaba sus pantorrillas mientras iban cuesta arriba. Ambos reían como hacían practicamente todo el tiempo que estaban sobre una bicicleta. Onoda unos metros detrás de Manami el cual aspiraba hondo y relajaba sus brazos soltando el manubrio por unos segundos. Eran esos momentos los que lo llenaban, tal vez no tanto como la emoción de acercarse a la cima o el punzante dolor en su corazón pero era igualmente feliz.

-Hey Sakamichi-kun, suelta el manubrio mientras bajamos- le indicó Manami señalándo la bajada, Onoda pareció temeroso.

-¿Eh? Pero es peligroso- dijo dubitativo el moreno a lo que el otro tan solo rió divertido.

-No hay nada que temer, solo hazlo- respondió Manami haciéndolo el mismo justo cuando se acercaban a la bajada que aunque no era tan empinada lograba intimidar un poco.

Onoda tragó saliva al ver que Manami lo hacía con toda confianza, por lo tanto igualmente con sus manos temblorosas dejó la seguridad del manubrio sintiendose completamente desprotegido mientras iba cuesta abajo a una velocidad que no podía controlar.

Sangaku dejó de pedalear y estiró sus brazos a ambos lados y con una sonrisa le indicó a Onoda que hiciera lo mismo, este cerró sus ojos con fuerza pero se animó a imitarlo descubriendo al instante que aquello se sentía como volar.

Sakamichi no pudo evitar reír con algo de nerviosismo, mantenía torpemente el equilibrio para no irse de lado en la bicicleta. La velocidad a la que iba, sus brazos extendidos cortando el aire y el silbido de este en sus oídos por un segundo sintió que a él también le saldrían alas justo como las de Manami.

Pero el momento solo duró unos segundos y de nuevo tuvo que poner las manos en el manubrio e intentar frenar antes de derrapar..

-¡Eso fue divertido!- exclamó con la respiración acelerada viendo a Manami que le correspondía el gesto sonriendo.

Después de eso se detuvieron cerca de un mirador, todo el pueblo alcanzaba a verse desde ahí como pequeñas motitas de luz, el monte Fuji coronaba el paisaje y todo era una tranquilidad absorvente, tan diferente de cuando se programaban carreras y competencias de ciclismo en ese mismo lugar. Ahí solo era la noche, el viento, las cigarras y los dos muchachos sentados sobre la valla de contención admirándolo todo.

-Eres increible Manami-kun- dijo Onoda como por centesíma vez en ese fin de semana, Manami que ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a escuchar eso del de lentes solo sonrió de lado.

-... aunque a veces das un poco de miedo...- agregó Sakamichi y esta ve desencajó un poco al muchacho a su lado que cambió radicalmente su expresión.

-Oh... ¿Porque dices eso?- preguntó Manami, su voz otra vez volviéndose un poco grave y su mirada un tanto obscurecida y pesada.

-Bueno, a la hora de correr...- pero antes de que el moreno pudiera seguir diciendo algo, Manami se le acercó a él violando descaradamente su espacio personal, acorralándolo contra la valla. Basta de juegos, se había aburrido de los actos.

-Sabes Sakamichi-kun, hay muchas otras cosas por las que me deberías temer además de correr- le dijo con esa voz susurrante que solía usar, perforando con sus ojos azules los mas obscuros de Onoda al que pudo ver temblar ligeramente. Oh, hasta en eso era bueno el muchacho, era casi real ese estremecimiento.

-Pe... pero no te temo- dijo en un hilo de voz Onoda intentando desviar la mirada y de paso hacerse un poco mas hacía atrás para separarse aunque fuera unos milimetros de Manami que no se lo permitió.

-Quiero decir, si das miedo pero no como ese miedo que da Arakita-san... ¡Ah, no quiero decir que Arakita-san de miedo por ser una mala persona! Quiero decir que...- mientras que Onoda intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos y hacía que su lengua pronunciara palabras en lugar de balbuceos inentendibles y seguidas contradicciones, Manami se dedicaba a alzarle un poco los lentes para descubrir mejor sus ojos, haciendo ese acercamiento todavía mas peligroso.

Tenía el escenario propicio para eso, era solo cuestión de ver cuanto mas Onoda podía seguir pretendiendo y de seguir haciéndolo no importaba, igual se aprovecharía de la situación, después de todo, al ser visto sin sus grandes y redondos lentes, Sakamichi tenía una cara considerablemente adorable.

Así que ahí estaba, obligandole a alzar el rostro poniendole una mano en la barbilla y con la otra quitándole los lentes mientras este seguía debatiendose consigo mismo. Fue hasta el momento en que Sakamichi clavó sus ojos en los de Manami.

-¡Estás vivo!- exclamó Onoda alzando la voz un poco mas de lo necesario, Manami entonces se quedó perplejo.

-Ah... yo... me refiero a que... estás vivo. Siempre que te veo correr en bicicleta pienso eso, en lo vivo que te ves mientras corres a la cima de una montaña o a la meta- balbuceaba en voz baja Onoda otra vez bajando la mirada y desviando sus pupilas a todos lados evitando la mirada de Sangaku.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Manami por fin separándose un poco del otro.

-A veces cuando estamos compitiendo da algo de miedo. No. Es otra sensación, es mas bien intimidante la manera en que emanas vida mientras corres; pienso en la envidía que me da ver a alguien haciendo algo con tanta pasión que lo hace sentir vivo a ese punto- explicaba Onoda con una ligera y apenas perceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

-No es como si yo no lo disfrutara, me encanta correr con ustedes y con el resto del equipo de Sohoku, yo también me divierto- decía otra vez en ese ataque de pánico como si acabase de decir algo indebido.

-Que raro- comentó de pronto Manami alejándose aun mas. -La gente suele malinterpretarme. Cada vez que les digo que el dolor en mi corazón, el de las piernas, el girar en curva peligrosa y la amenaza de morir en ese precioso instante me hace sentir vivo... creen que soy una especie de suicida o algo así, pero ahora vienes tú y me dices eso- dijo Manami cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eh?-

-Es como si te hubieras metido en mi cabeza o algo así, eres todo un especimen Sakamichi-kun ¿Hasta qué punto puedes llegar en este juego?- le preguntó otra vez acercándosele y confianzudamente le tomó la mano sorprendiéndose al instante con su tacto.

-¿Cuál juego?- preguntó ingenuamente Onoda mientras Manami miraba la mano que justo acababa de tomar y pasaba sus dedos por ella conciensudamente.

-Está helada, tus manos están muy frías- dijo. Efectivamente sus dedos eran como témpanos de hielo a pesar del calor que azotaba esa noche. Onoda se puso rojo como un tomate, sus mejillas se incendiaron y el cuerpo entero le tembló de nuevo.

-Estaba un poco nervioso, pensaba que te ofenderías si te decía eso. No soy muy bueno con las personas, de hecho tener amigos es nuevo para mi así que a veces no sé que cosas están bien o mal decir pero me alegro que no te hayas enfadado- dijo y Manami sintió como lentamente la mano de Onoda se entibiaba y la sonrisa volvía aparecer en sus labios haciendose mas grande sin soltar la mano de Manami el que a su vez sintió su piel arder y algo como una estaca puntiaguda y afilada perforarle el pecho.

Lo soltó en el instante haciendo gala de una torpeza de la que ni siquiera él era consicente; ahora era Manami el que rehuía la mirada de Onoda y un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado se hizo paso en él: el sentimiento de sentirse tonto y estúpido.

Onoda no era ni por asomo como él. Onoda Sakamichi era absurdamente honesto, sincero y terriblemente obervador aunque este no se había dado cuenta de eso último.

Manami realmente se sentía idiota pero ahora entendía porque todo el equipo de Sohoku le veneraba con tanto afecto y esa desbordante confianza.

-Ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos- dijo Manami con voz atropellada intentando calmarse pero el calor y la humedad solo estaban haciendo sus pesnamientos ofuscarse.

-Está bien- dijo desencajado Sakamichi acomodándose sus lentes y subiendo a su bicicleta al mismo tiempo de Manami que apenas comenzó a pedalear miró de soslayo a Onoda y este al notarlo le sonrió abiertamente sobresaltando al otro muchacho tanto que perdió el equilibrió y fue da darse de bruces con todo y bicicleta.

-¡Ma... Manami-kun! ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, en su lugar, Manami se quedó en el piso presionandose la nariz que se había golpeado de lleno en la cara.

Miró la cara de panico de Onoda que buscaba un pañuelo entre sus bolsillos, tan torpe como él solo (ahora sabía que esa torpeza era natural y completamente real).

Estando ahí en el piso siendo auxiliado por ese nuevo descubrimiento con nombre y apellido, Manami Sangaku se preguntó si Onoda sería capaz de aceptar a la persona que se escondía tras las sonrisas indescifrables y las miradas enigmaticas, de no temer pero al mounstruo solitario que se escondía tras los deseos irrefrenables de vivir... si sería capaz de convertirse en las alas que le permitirían volar.


End file.
